Amnesia
by MissAbbeyKiss
Summary: X ends up falling a great height,when he lands he can't remember anything but he starts to think a dream he had is actually reality. Zero goes undercover to find out just what exactly has happened to his big brother. Axl and his unit make an interesting discovery on the subject of X's amnesia. And Alia is left to keep Signas in the dark about Zero's secret mission.
1. Prologue

"AHHH!"X turned to the noise to see Axl being smashed against the wall. Zero was rapidly swinging his saber at the large arm that was holding Axl hostage. Hearing something Zero quickly turned around. "X! LOOK OUT!"

X looked behind him but he didn't see anything as he was thrown by another large arm out of the area. Smashed through a pane of glass X fell. Thousands of feet in height. The shock caused X to become numb. He couldn't move,couldn't scream,couldn't do anything but let gravity pull him down. Not knowing if he would even survive the fall X just fell without any possible final thoughts.

* * *

"Where's X?"Alia asked when Zero and Axl returned. Axl had been knocked unconscious from the pain of being trapped between the big arm and the wall but Zero had just about managed to take the thing down out of sheer anger. Zero was worried about his brother. Axl was hardly able to stand up and Zero had to carry him most of the way back as they couldn't teleport back from where the fight had been.

"Don't know. He was thrown out of the room. He must of landed somewhere...or at least his remains."Zero sighed sitting down in Alia's chair as everyone faced him."I'll be in the medical bay."Axl said before pulling himself out of the war room. "You better join him and then make a full report. We need to know exactly what happened,maybe we can find him if he survived."Signas said as Zero nodded and walked after Axl.

"Don't worry Alia,he'll be okay."Douglas reassured. Alia sighed. She hated not being able to do anything. Zero walked down the empty halls towards the medical bay. He didn't want to cry but a few tears still fell. X was his big brother and the only family he had. His best and first friend. What would he do if X was dead? He wondered what it was like for X the two times he'd been thought dead.

Sitting down near Axl in the medical bay some of the medics looked at him 'Where's X?' their eyes asked. "I'll explain later."Zero said waving off the subject. The medics looked at each other before shrugging it off and started to examine Axl's injures. Zero sat there and drifted off into his imagination. Was X okay? For now he could only hope.


	2. Chapter 1

X woke up in an alley somewhere in a city. It was night. It was dark and cold. 'Where am I? And why am I in my armor?'X asked himself. 'Somewhere...Where am I supposed be? Oh right, home. First day at work tomorrow.' and with that X walked off.

* * *

A week had gone by since the fight and Alia had apparently found X.

"So where is he?"Zero asked, practically jumping of the walls. "Apparently he survived, I think his mind has confused a dream with reality though. "Alia said, continuing to type. "He works-"Alia was cut off when Axl stood up."Works?"he asked, totally confused by the whole thing. "Axl shut up."Zero commanded, forcing the kid to sit down. "He works at a school somewhere in town. I'll have to get some more info on this but I don't think he remembers anything about us."Alia said, looking up at Zero. He noticed her glance and shrugged. "If he doesn't remember we'll just have to try and help with that."

Three hours later Axl was getting ready to 'investigate' X. "I'll be back."Axl said before teleporting away.

At a regular high school in town a dark beam of light appeared at the entrance. Axl looked around,getting used to movement again after being nothing but DNA. Seeing the main entrance infront of him he walked through,memorizing what he had to say. The receptionist looked at him and smiled. "How can I help you sir?"she asked very politely. "Umm...Oh right,I'm here to speak with some one who works here. I believe they started not to long ago."Axl said in his fake accent. "And who might you be?"she asked,picking up some paper and a pen."Derek Quinz."Axl said simply. "Right,and are you a friend or member of family..."

"An old friend."the woman looked at him and Axl smiled brightly. "Well I'll show you to him."she stood up and signalled for Axl to follow her. On the first floor in an English class was X. Leaning against a window sill,dressed in blue jeans,boots of some sort and a grey hoodie. 'That's weird,X is more of a t-shirt kinda guy.'Axl thought to himself. "Excuse us."the female said as she opened the classroom door. She looked over to X and mouthed something. Walking over X shut the door. "Well I'll see you later."the receptionist smiled. "So who are you?"X asked looking at the undercover reploid. Alia thought it was better that Axl didn't just turn up and demand to see X,as they didn't know what had exactly happened to X,the realization of everything could cause his mind to overload. "I know this might seem like an odd question to ask but...Have you felt different lately?"Axl asked,ignoring X's question. "That is a weird question and again,who are you?"

"...Derek Quinz."Axl said,trying not to roll his eyes. "Right...Well I did feel a bit weird the other night,about a week ago,I felt like I forgot something. I woke up in an alley,something didn't seem right and when I got home my front door was unlocked."X said looking into the distance sort of dazed."Huh. Can you come bac-I mean can you come to Maverick Hunter HQ with me?" "Why? What do they have to do with me?" Axl laughed in his head when X said that. "Well...nice to meet you,whats your name by the way?"Axl asked. "...Isac Kroegor."

Axl almost burst out laughing."Okay,i'll see ya around."he said before leaving the building and teleporting back to HQ.

"So he remembers nothing at all?"Alia asked,yelling at Axl as if it were his fault. "Yea."Axl whispered,scared of Alia. "What do we do now?"Douglas asked looking at Signas. "Can you find anything on this 'alley'?"Signas asked looking at Alia. "Now that I know what i'm looking for it might be easier to find a trace."she said sitting at her desk. "Like footprints or something?"Axl asked,intrigued by the whole thing.

That night Zero gained an interesting thought. Walking to Alia's room he knocked on the door,hoping she wasn't still working. "Huh...Oh hey Zero. Can I help you?"she asked,rubbing her eyes. "Yes,well maybe. Could we start an investigation,without telling anyone,I don't think Signas would allow it."

"Okay. Come in."she said leaving the door open. Alia went and fell back onto her bed,while Zero sat in her desk chair. "So what's this 'investigation' thing?"she asked,hugging a cushion that had previously been at the foot of her bed. "Well,maybe I could go undercover and see if I could find out anything. Maybe why his mind ended up the way it has,or something like that."Zero said,spinning around in the chair. "Sounds like a plan,we gotta convince X that your completely normal though,we can't let him suspect a thing."Alia said as Zero nodded in agreement. "So lets plan out a character,you don't know what these school's might ask." The two stayed up all night,planning for this 'mission'. The next morning Zero woke up,still in Alia's room. 'Right,just gotta make an excuse to put this plan into action.'he thought to himself. He saw Alia waking up. "Hey Alia,can you think of an excuse so we can start this thing?"he asked as Alia sat up. "What?...Oh okay,sure."she mumbled sleepily.

"Where's Zero?"Signas asked,walking into the war room. Alia froze. 'Oh that's right I had to think of an excuse.' "Alia,do you know?"

"Umm...Oh yeah,I went to check on him this morning,he didn't seem himself last night and he umm...kinda...broke down?"Alia said,questioning herself. 'Where did those stupid words come from?!'she screamed at herself. "Well,he is close to his brother,I suppose it's understandable."Signas thought aloud before walking out. Alia sighed,in relief? She wasn't quite sure.


End file.
